


What happened in Vegas

by ChiefOfLaurians



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassin Irina, F/F, Las Vegas, No Memory, Slow Burn, does what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas?, domestic villaneve, drunk wedding, post season 3 fic, two idiots getting married, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefOfLaurians/pseuds/ChiefOfLaurians
Summary: Post season 3. Four months after the bridge scene where Eve and Villanelle decided to walk away, Eve continues working for MI6 and one murder leads her and Carolyn to Las Vegas. Recently divorced from Niko and missing a certain blonde, Eve decides to enjoy her last night in Vegas to forget about her miserable and lonely life, and for once, have some fun. However, she did not plan to wake up the next morning with a very sleepy Villanelle by her side and with no memory of what went down between them the night before.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 225





	1. What if ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! This is my first fic in this fandom and also my first fic in a while. I finally found the motivation and inspiration to write again :D  
> Unfortunately I don't own Killing Eve nor the characters etc....  
> Oh and English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistake I probably have made.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :D

_“Now what?”_

_“Now we walk, and we never look back”_

_“But I… I…”_

_“Don’t turn, just walk.”_

Eve found her thoughts going back once again to that fateful night on the bridge between her and Villanelle and what could have been had they not walked away. What if Villanelle had not interrupted her when she tried to protest. What would she have said anyway? But I …don’t want to? But I want you? But I …. I love you? She immediately felt a warm feeling grow inside her belly. No! She panicked. This was not love. This could not be love. It was… an obsession, an unhealthy addiction but it certainly was not love. Or was it? She will probably never know. It’s true Villanelle looked heartbroken after Eve had told her to help her make it stop. After everything that went down over the past months, Villanelle would have had to go in hiding to survive. The Twelve would probably be after her. And it would not be a smart move to go back to London or be around Eve, and Villanelle would know that. If Villanelle were smart, there would be no way they would see each other again. Indeed, what happened on the bridge looked like a farewell, as if Villanelle, aware that it would be the last moment they would share together, was saying goodbye to her. The fact that she turned despite her own instructions would even make perfect sense if she knew she was walking away for good. She wanted to catch a last glimpse of Eve before leaving her. Forever. Alone.

But everything could have gone differently when they both turned. What if? What if instead they had run towards each other. Would they have hugged? Kissed? Would they have run away somewhere together? To Alaska maybe? and gotten a cabin in the wilderness? How long would they have lasted before consuming each other? Eve smiled at the thought when she reminisced the conversation they had while slow dancing.

Eve was suddenly brought back to reality by the loud thump sound made by a pile of files being dropped on her desk.

“Jesus Hugo!” She complained irritated.

“Carolyn wants this paperwork done ASAP.” Hugo replied matter of factly.

“Why don’t you do it then?”

“She specifically asked you to do them and since you haven’t… well she sent me to remind you. Seems to be urgent.”

“Well tell her I’m busy.” Eve turned her back to Hugo and pretended to be looking at something on her desk.

“Busy with what? Thinking about Villanelle’s perky lips?” Hugo asked coyly.

Eve blushed and snapped annoyed “Oh my god, you’re never gonna let me live this down are you?”

“Hey, I’m not the one featured in a youtube video fighting, kissing and headbutting an assassin in a London bus.” Hugo said smiling mischievously.

“I thought I had arranged for it to be taken down last month” She suddenly felt anxious. The video could not have been uploaded again. She had taken all the necessary precautions and had been so relieved when she realized that no one at the office had seen it. Well, no one apart from Hugo, but he promised to keep the secret as long as she gave him a detailed commentary of the scene.

Her only regret was that she never downloaded the video before having it taken down, and even more so since Eve knew she would probably never get another chance to feel Villanelle’s warm lips on hers and smell her intoxicating and powerful scent. When she discovered it, she panicked at first, promised herself she would not watch it. But, she did anyway and then couldn’t take her eyes off of it remembering every single detail of the scene and what it had felt like to finally indulge herself with what she had desperately wanted for a long time even if it was also a way to distract Villanelle.

“It has, but I’ve downloaded it before. I’m sorry but I couldn’t help it. Do you wanna watch it again? It really is BAFTA material. Top notch.”

He has it! The news filled Eve with excitement. YES her heart wanted to scream “I’ll do the paperwork only if you shut up.” She snapped instead. She could not give herself away, especially to Hugo.

“Right away?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes right away. Oh god you’re so annoying.” She muttered.

“And you left me for dead in Rome. Guess nobody’s perfect.” He laughed and started to walk away.

She hesitated before speaking but then her desire got the better of her “Hugo before you go, could you send me that video please?” Eve asked tentatively. Then, she realized what could be inferred from that request and wanted to try to justify herself but could not muster any explication. “Its’s not for what you think it’s for … for erm… never mind. Forget I ever said anything.” Her cheeks had turned a deep red and she was trying to hide it underneath her thick hair.

“Yes Sir! If you say so.” he said smugly before disappearing happy that Eve had just given him new material to tease her even more later.

Hugo had decided to settle his lawsuit with MI6. He eventually came back and reintegrated the team. He had forgiven Eve about what happened but never missed an occasion to bring it up to make her feel guilty and tease her to no end. But hey, she deserved it she thought. He had once said he was more bothered about the “one sided threesome” they had than the rest, but Eve knew it was only a facade. She grabbed the heavy file and opened it. Another boring case they were currently working on. She sighed; nothing had picked Eve’s interest since Villanelle. Since the farewell on the bridge a little over four months ago. All the killings were boring, easy, bland... they all looked alike, no artistry. Eve thought back to what Villanelle had shared in the AA meeting in the Aaron Peele case about being utterly bored. Was this going to be her new normal? Well, new was not the right word because this normal is actually pretty similar to the life she had before MI6 except that she had Niko at that time. Villanelle truly had changed her, her expectations, her desires, what she wanted in life. Or maybe she had just awoken something that had always been here, inside of her but hidden very deeply. Indeed, now her life can be summed up by waking up and thinking about the dull day in front of her and how she has to do this again and again and again. For how long? When would it stop? She scolded herself and tried to focus on the case at hand. She could not spend the rest of her life feeling sorry for herself. She had to make the most of what she had and maybe she would appreciate her ‘new former’ normal.

It’s true that every time she opened a case file she would always look for clues regarding Villanelle or the Twelve. Any type of hidden messages or whatever crumbs she could find that could lead her to the hot blonde assassin. She had tried to find her with no luck which did not surprise her.

Carolyn suddenly barged in the room and said urgently “Eve, in my office! Now!”.

Eve startled straightened herself rapidly and replied. “If it’s about the paperwork I am getting to it.”

“What are you talking about? I need to show you something.” Carolyn said a little bit confused and annoyed.

Eve got up immediately and followed Carolyn to her office desperately hoping this would be connected to Villanelle in some capacity.

Her office was quite dark and impersonal even though it had basically become Carolyn’s home except for a picture of Kenny on her desk. The greyish walls did nothing to light up the room, on the contrary, it reinforced its sombre atmosphere, without a doubt mirroring Carolyn’s state of mind since Kenny’s murder. She would spend all of her time locked in there doing god knows what and everyone in the team knew better than to ask questions.

“Please sit down and close the door behind you.” Carolyn said.

Eve did so and walked toward the chair designated by Carolyn and then looked up expectantly at Carolyn not wanting to get her hopes up.

“I am afraid there’s been a murder.”

“Yes?” Eve said raising an eyebrow. “I don’t want to sound uninterested but it’s not like it is not our daily routine.”

“You are right, but this one is very special. It involves an MI6 agent undercover positioned in the US. I believe that this might be connected to the Twelve given the nature of his assignment.”

“Are you sure?” Eve said sounding hopeful for the first time in a while, not even trying to hide it. “What was he working on?”.

“Last year a new operation called operation Casanova was set up.”

Eve scoffed “Don’t look at me like that, I clearly had nothing to do with the naming of the operation.” Carolyn added.

“I’m sorry, I’m listening, go on.”

“The purpose of operation Casanova was to infiltrate a company that allegedly sponsored illegal organizations, and we suspected the Twelve were among them. I immediately called it off just like every operation related to the Twelve after the tragic death of Paul.” Carolyn paused for a second and continued. “However, Atkinson decided against my order to keep on investigating despite the danger. And obviously he has not fared very well."

“How did he die?”

“He was found impaled on a small replica of the Eiffel tower in a French Las Vegas Hotel around 11pm last night.” Carolyn took a few pictures out of her folder to let Eve have a look. “No one saw anything which is quite peculiar for such a crowded place.”

Eve took the photos and inspected them one by one. The kill didn’t seem messy at all. The pictures showed no sign of a fight. Just a middle age man with the higher part of the small Eiffel tower coming out of his sternum and blood. 

“There are not many options as to how this could have happened. He either must have fallen or more probably been pushed off the balcony. It also means that the killer must have gotten close without arousing his suspicions. So that means, either someone he already knew and trusted or someone he would never imagine could pose a threat. Otherwise he would have defended himself and that would have caused a commotion or at the very least attracted someone’s attention.” Eve analyzed. “Do we have security footage?” she added.

“I asked for it but the hotel refused arguing the FBI was already on the case and told them not to disclose any video to anyone else. Jurisdictional issues it would seem. They did give us the few photos you’ve just seen though. ”

“But he’s British intelligence! So, surely, we should be a part of that investigation.” Eve inquired

“Yes but as it turns out, the man leading the investigation is not particularly fond of MI6 because of …” she paused to seek the best word to use ”disagreements our two organizations had a while back. Which is why we are leaving tonight, pack your bags. I have an old friend who works at the hotel who could help us if we go there.”

“Wait does that mean we’re back on investigating the Twelve?”

“I am afraid so. If Atkinson has been murdered, I suspect the Twelve might be trying to clean up after themselves and kill anyone who has been involved directly or indirectly in exposing them. They might think we have information as well.”

“Which would mean that we are in danger.”

“Exactly so. It’s either them or us.”

“So, we’re going to Vegas?”


	2. It's Vegas Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Carolyn go to Las Vegas to investigate the murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am back with the second chapter :D I hope you will like it :)
> 
> Enjoy !

Eve was happy to be going back to the United States. It’s not that she absolutely wanted to go back there, well it reminded her of her childhood, but rather, she appreciated the change of scenery. Finally some action was happening in her life. In addition, the fact that they were investigating the Twelve again helped a lot. For the first time in a while she was excited. A bit scared too, which is always a nice feeling (for her at least), not yet wide awake but she was slowly starting to emerge from a long slumber. And maybe, just maybe, this investigation could lead her straight to Villanelle. However, she knew she should not get her hopes up. It would be extremely hard for her to handle yet another disappointment. Especially one that would be this huge and important to her.

The weather was ridiculously hot and dry when they finally arrived at the hotel where they were greeted by Carolyn’s ‘old friend’. She seemed to have a lot of those around the world and Eve wondered how it was possible. She must have led such an interesting and exciting life back in the days. One she could have had herself had she made different choices. She surprised herself feeling jealous. Jealous of Carolyn, oh god she was starting to go mad. She should stop thinking and go back to the present interaction.

“Good evening John. Thank you so much for everything that you are doing on such short notice.”

“You’re welcome Carolyn. You know there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” He smiled suggestively and kissed her hand. The man seemed to be in his late fifties to early sixties, silver hair, tall and still good looking.

“I see you have not changed one bit, you charmer. This is Eve Po.. Park. My associate.”

“Good evening Mrs Park, the pleasure is mine” John said holding his hand towards Eve who shook it.

“Good evening” she replied absently. Eve Park, the name sounded so weird and foreign now even thought it had been hers until her marriage to Niko. ‘Eve Park’. she pronounced once again silently, trying to get her tongue to get used to her maiden name. It did not help that her previous family name, Polastri, was deeply connected with Villanelle. It’s funny that it does not in fact remind her of Niko anymore, but of HER. She really had managed to take over her life completely. The way Villanelle used to say it (and the way Eve imagined her saying it) always had made her shiver. The way she says it is… sexy, it has a genuinely nice ring to it, especially with a certain Russian accent.

Eve Polastri.

Eve Park.

Eve Astankova? What???

“Eve, are you alright?” Carolyn asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

“Yes, yes sorry. I’m here. I’m here.” She repeated a second time quickly as if she was trying to convince herself.

“Good. John is going to give us a tour of the hotel.”

Eve and Carolyn followed him inside though the lavished entrance.

“I’m sorry there won’t be much to see inside. The FBI has already taken pictures and packed everything they needed for the investigation. They’ve just finished cleaning up the scene. There was nothing I could do to delay.”

“That’s quick. It’s as if they’re covering something up.” Eve said, back in the present.

“You know it’s quite a standard procedure with highly ranked intelligence officer in such a place where money rules.”

“Question of money and politics then.” Eve summed up.

“Yes Mrs Park. Many people don’t want what happen to spread and cause a scandal. It would be awfully bad publicity for the hotel. And I also think someone is trying to keep hidden some highly classified governmental information.”

Eve nodded. She pondered what she was going to say next but thoughts of her family name, of course connected to Villanelle, started to distract her again. She had to do something about it otherwise she would remain unfocused and that was the last thing she wanted. She needed to be a hundred percent invested in this investigation. Indeed, its outcome could easily become a matter of Villanelle or no Villanelle and also a matter of life and death but that’s less important she thought. Why? Because a life without Villanelle would be equivalent to no life at all. Yeah, she has her priorities straight even though her feelings (if we can call those emotion that) still frighten her a bit.

Eventually, after a few seconds, she asked “I’m sorry, I know it has nothing to do with the case, but could you just call me Eve please? It would make me more comfortable.”

“No problem Eve.” He replied.

Eve felt relieved, at least that distraction will be gone for now and she can start putting all her focus on Villanelle erm the case.

The hotel was very luxurious, more luxurious than anything Eve had ever seen in her life. It was extremely extravagant, gold everywhere, paintings as far as your eyes can see in the entrance. Then the room transforms into a small replica of the town of Paris, replicas of the most famous monuments such as the Sacré Coeur, the Arc de Triomphe among others and of course the famous Eiffel Tower. The room perfectly conveyed the atmosphere of the city and also displayed Paris’s famous lively cafes on the streets. Cash machines and games were surprisingly well incorporated into the scenery and did not seem out of place. The architect of this hotel was a genius. Villanelle would have loved it, she surprised herself thinking. Her again, invading her mind.

It was only 1 pm but the place was already quite crowded. No one could have guessed that a murder had been committed in the same room only a few hours ago. Eve inspected the areas very carefully while Carolyn and John were reminiscing their old times together.

“How crowded is it around 11 pm here?” Eve asked.

“It’s usually one of our busiest time.” John replied.

Eve took the pictures they had out of her bag and tried to search for the right angle to see where exactly Atkinson was pushed or had fallen. After a few minutes inspecting the pictures thoroughly and the room she finally yelled: “Here! It’s here!”.

Carolyn and John walked toward her.

“Good job Eve.” Carolyn said. “John is there a good CCTV coverage in this specific area?”

“I think it’s one of our weakest surveillance camera spots unfortunately, especially when the place is crowded. I don’t think you’ll be able to see what happened. I am not going to be of great help to you ladies.”

“Well if the assassin is working for the Twelve as we suspect, she would know better than to commit a murder in front of a surveillance camera, would she? She would have received training. What I mean is that we are used to this.” Eve replied nicely.

John raised an eyebrow and asked “She? You think it was a woman?” Eve suddenly blushed profusely by her slip. Carolyn glared at her knowing very well that she was using ‘she’ in reference to Villanelle and cut off John’s questioning hoping he would not push the matter forward. The less he knew the better. The last thing Carolyn wanted was to involve him more than he already was in this mess.

“Don’t worry John you’ve been extremely helpful. I know it’s a long shot but as Eve mentioned, all the cameras are crucial. It is part of our job to inspect every footage so that we might find any suspicious behavior or suspicious person”.

“Ok but it’s a casino so everyone’s behavior can appear suspicious you know.”

“Do not worry, John, Eve is an expert in her field. Aren’t you Eve?”

“Erm Yes.” I hope so she thought.

*************************************************************************************

Carolyn and Eve were now in Carolyn’s hotel room, same hotel and free of charge courtesy of John. That way it would also be easier to go back to the scene of the crime if needed. They knew that John had risked a lot by giving them the security footage of the entire hotel and Carolyn was extremely grateful.

They each took their own computer and started looking at the videos. They were mostly boring. Couples kissing, people taking pictures of the room, of themselves, people in fancy attires, business meetings, people ecstatic to have won a few dollars…. No sign of any suspicious behavior as in ‘suspicious deadly behavior’ so far.

_ An hour later _

“How many assassins do you think they have?” Eve eventually asked trying to fill the silence and break the heavy atmosphere in the room.

“Who? The twelve? A lot. Surely you did not think SHE was the only one?”

“No of course not.” She mentally slapped herself. Really! It was the best question she had come up with. Why does everything that comes out of her mouth is Villanelle related. She felt stupid and tried to change the conversation. “So how did you meet John?” There, safer territory, nothing to do with Her.

“Oh it’s a long story. We were doing a safari in South Africa and we found ourselves in the same hotel. Quite an interesting gentleman yes.” Carolyn remained evasive and Eve knew she was not telling the whole truth but that she would not get anything better than that.

She sighed and returned to her videos.

_ Another hour later _

“Oh my god!!!!” Eve practically screamed falling of her chair.

“Eve?” Carolyn raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

“Oh my god!!! Is that? No! It can’t be? Can it?” Eve said confusion in her voice.

“Eve, who? Where?” Carolyn got up and got closer to Eve to look at her screen.

“Konstantin’s daughter.” Eve finally said not quite believing what she was seeing. “Here!” she pointed to the upper left corner of the screen where Irina or someone looking exactly like her could be seen walking casually.

Carolyn removed her glasses and said “It would seem.”

“But she’s like 12, how can she be here on her own. There is no sign of Konstantin on any of the videos”

“I am going to contact him and see if he can tell us what this is all about. I’m sure he will explain everything away.”

“I thought you didn’t trust him anymore.”

“I don’t.”

“And I thought he left to go in hiding. How will you get a hold of him?”

“I have my ways.” Carolyn replied mysteriously. Eve knew it was better not to ask.

“Keep watching the videos, I have something important to take care of.” Carolyn gathered her things and added “I will see you later”. She then left leaving Eve alone in the room.

It took approximately three additional hours for Eve to go through the rest of the videos. Nothing else had seemed out of the ordinary. No Konstantin, No Villanelle, only Irina. What does it even mean?

Moreover, just like predicted, the cameras were not helpful at all to determine what had happened to Atkinson. Eve thought back to her previous theory. Because the place was crowded, there could not have been a fight, people would have noticed. So instead, it was a person Atkinson knew and trusted, or someone he would not have been suspicious of. Someone he would not be scared of like… a child or a young teenager. People are not scared of children or young teenagers. What if Irina was the one that pushed him. He would most probably have not considered her a threat. This would make sense. But why on earth would Irina be working for the twelve, isn’t she too young? Too inexperienced? And would Konstantin even allow it given his current situation? Eve paused. It makes sense regarding the murder and all the clues that they have so far, but, at the same time, her working for the twelve seems really odd.

Eve looked at her phone. It was already 9pm. She was getting hungry. There was not much else to do here. Carolyn would not be mad at her if she went out. She was in Vegas for one single night after all. She also was recently divorced, heartbroken over a psychopath and decidedly in need to have some fun. Surely Carolyn would understand. And she would be careful.

Eve had thought that she might decide to enjoy her stay if she had time, so she had planned accordingly and had packed a nice dark blue evening gown appropriate for the occasion. She put on the dress, put on some make up and decided to wear her hair down (because it was the style that suited her the most… according to she knows who) and headed downstairs towards the casino. She would make the most of her night here and would try to forget about a gorgeous blonde assassin who had made herself a home in Eve’s mind.

It’s Vegas Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what does Vegas has in store for Eve? :P I promise things start to get more interesting next chapter. Thank you for reading and see you guys soon :)


	3. Give my regards to your wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is really hangover and has to deal with a very annoying guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's is chapter 3, where things finally start to get a bit more interesting ;)  
> I hope you guys like it :D

Eve stirred in her bed and groaned. The first thing she felt or not felt more precisely was her arms. “Great, I must have fallen asleep on both of them again” she thought. She needed to lose that annoying and painful habit. She then tried to open her eyes but was suddenly assaulted by a blinding bright light coming from behind the curtains and decided against it. That failed attempt made her realize that her head hurt and felt very heavy as if it had been hit by a ton of bricks. God she was really hangover. She tried to remember what she had been up to after her and Carolyn parted ways, but her mind only drew a blank. It must had been quite a night she thought and made a note not to drink this much again in the future. She was too old for this shit.

Her head was spinning. Fuzzy flashes of her and Villanelle kissing surrounded by lots of flashing lights appeared in her mind. Even if she could not remember the night before, at least, she could still remember her dreams. She smiled at the memory imagining the touch of the blonde, wishing it would be real and pulled the bedsheet towards her.

But the bedsheet was stuck.

She then heard a growl and felt a soft hand coming to rest on her waist. Had she taken someone to bed last night? And by someone… a woman? Then the familiar scent of that person hit her nostrils. No, it couldn’t be… unless? She was still dreaming, that was the only plausible explanation. Thus, it would be better if she kept her eyes closed and kept the fantasy going. What was the harm in that anyway? After all she felt terrible and exhausted, it might help her get better.

She would have instantly gone back to sleep if the woman next to her had not made another growl and whispered something almost unintelligible in her sleep. However, that something sounded a lot like a ‘Did you sleep well?’. And no, it was impossible for Eve not to recognized that voice, even among hundreds, even among millions. The accent…

Eve jerked suddenly realizing she was not dreaming. That what she thought was her imagination playing tricks on her was actually real. She opened her eyes and pulled the covers quickly, in panic, to let appear a very naked and sleepy Villanelle laying right next to her.

“VILLANELLE??!!!” She screamed frantically which awoke the blonde woman who screamed in response.

Eve tried to put some distance between their bodies and ended up falling out of bed tangled in the sheet with a loud thump.

“Villanelle?” Eve said once again, calmer, not quite believing yet that the assassin she had so desperately wanted to see for the past four months was right in front of her. It took Villanelle only a few seconds to wake up fully, collect her thoughts and analyze the situation (years of training will do that).

“Hi Eve” Villanelle responded, smiling coyly at an also very naked Eve, not hiding the fact she was checking her out.

“Villanelle, it’s … it’s you?” Eve asked sounding very confused. She was unable to take her eyes off of her, scared that she would disappear if she looked away.

“I think we’ve established that.” The blonde smirked.

“What are you doing here?”

“Admiring the view?” She said innocently. Eve looked down and realized she was naked too and It finally registered to her that Villanelle had been not so subtly ogling her ever since she had awakened. The Asian woman pulled the sheet up her torso to cover herself and blushed.

“No, but seriously what are you doing here?” Eve paused and become even redder before adding “naked… in my bed?”. Eve tried really hard to turn her eyes away but was unsuccessful. It was the first time she was seeing Villanelle naked. It was the first time she was seeing her scar, the mark she had left on her body in Paris.

“I was… sleeping?

“But before that?”

“What do YOU think Eve? What does it look like to YOU?” she asked looking Eve in the eye insistently. She noticed Eve staring at her body so she tried to show off as much skin as she could to play with Eve. So far so good, Eve hasn’t even asked her to cover herself. And her plan was certainly working, Villanelle had never seen the Asian woman as flushed as she was now. 

“Did we errm?”

“Did we what Eve? You have to be more specific.” Villanelle pouted with her lovely strong Russian accent.

“Did we, erm you know erm…” Eve was growing more and more mortified over the situation. Villanelle was toying with her and enjoying it immensely. She was such an asshole Eve thought.

Villanelle continued innocently “What ? Did we kill anyone ? Did we watch a movie? Did we win a million dollars? Did we“

She was interrupted by Eve, fed up of her little game yelling “HAVE SEX! Did we have sex last night”

“I hope so. Even though some parts of me would be very sad if it turns out to be true”

Eve was now offended “Why? Am I suddenly not good enough for you anymore? I thought this was what you wanted! ”

Villanelle laughed “No of course not Eve. I want you. I still masturbate about you a whole lot, you know. I meant I would be devastated for not remembering the real thing. Our first time together, you begging me to make you scream my name over and over again throughout the night.”

Eve interrupted “OK Ok I get the picture. Don’t flatter yourself.” She paused “So we’re in my room, in Las Vegas and we probably had sex last night. Cool.” Eve said trying to rationalize.

“Lots of very good sex” Villanelle corrected, proud of herself.

“Sorry?”

“I’m just filling the holes in your sentence. I thought they taught the importance of details at MI6.”

“Raa will you just shut up for a minute so I can think? Ok Where was I?”

“You were at lots of very good sex.”

“VILLANELLE!”

“Oops” She said covering her mouth not looking sorry at all.

They were both interrupted by a knock on the door. Villanelle was about to get up to answer when Eve jumped towards the blonde to cover her mouth with her hand shushing her.

“Don’t say anything. Must be room service. If they think we are asleep, they might go away.” Eve breathed in Villanelle’s ear.

“This is so hot when you do this Eve.” Villanelle tried to whisper hoarsely despite Eve’s hands keeping her mouth shut.

Then, another impatient knock was heard followed by Carolyn’s voice “Eve, I know you are here. There is no use in ignoring me.” Carolyn was met with silence. “I just wanted to inform you that our plane leaves at 4 pm this afternoon and tell you that I will soon be going down for lunch.”

Villanelle picked that exact moment to bite Eve’s fingers gently but hard enough to hurt a little.

“AOUTCH What the!” Eve screamed almost silently while holding her aching hand that now had Villanelle’s teeth carved in. But Carolyn was at the door so this would have to be settled later. She had to think quickly. Carolyn could not know Villanelle was here. And she absolutely should not know what had happened between them last night. She was supposed to behave and not get into trouble. And sleeping with Villanelle was probably the most trouble she had ever been in (well aside from trying to save her ass from the Twelve).

Eve panicked and whisper “Hide” to Villanelle. And started to move frantically and threw on her the first piece of clothing she could put her hands on. It was a long white shirt belonging to Villanelle that had been discarded on the floor the night before. It fitted Eve perfectly.

“So we’re playing hide and seek now? Kinky. Will you come look for me after?”

“Villanelle!” Eve reprimanded.

“Ok Ok. But where?” Villanelle responded.

“I don’t know! Anywhere? For god sake you’re a trained assassin, don’t tell me you can’t find a good hiding spot!”

“You look cute in my shirt by the way.” Villanelle said trying to unsettle her a bit more.

Carolyn knocked again growing impatient.

“Coming!” Eve yelled breathless. She glanced threateningly at Villanelle and mouthed once again “Hide and shut up”. The blonde woman was trying to fit under the bed. Very unoriginal but it will do perfectly in the situation at hand.

Eve flew the door open and tried to hide her hangover as much as she could by putting on a forced smile. “Good morning Carolyn” She greeted and added to avoid the silence “Did you sleep well?”

“Much better and longer than you did it would appear” Carolyn replied.

Carolyn’s eyes suddenly darted toward a shiny object on Eve’s finger, a ring. Eve looked down and caught a glimpse of what Carolyn was looking at. Her eyes grew wide in shock. This was not the alliance Niko gave her. What’s more, she had given it back to him just after the divorce was finalized. Oh my god she thought, she did not do ‘that’. She did not get drunk and marry Villanelle last night, did she? Carolyn could not know. She had to react quickly so that she would not suspect anything was out of the ordinary.

“Oh erm yeah. I haven’t removed it yet. I don’t know my hand just feels weird without it, you know? Erm so I’m keeping it for now. It’s not that I am desperate. But erm I just want to hang on to it… for a little while… ” Eve ranted.

Carolyn raised an eyebrow not convinced. “You don’t need to explain anything to me Eve. What you chose to do with your personal life is only of concern to you.”

“Erm I’ll meet you in the lobby in half an hour”.

“All right then.” And just before closing the door she added “By the way, I know it is not Hollywood but congratulation on getting the girl Eve. Give my regards to your wife.”

“Hi Carolyn!” Villanelle screamed from under the bed. Eve facepalmed and closed the door as fast as she could.

“That went well.” Villanelle stated while emerging from under the bed.

“I’m going to kill you.”

“We just got married and you already wanna get rid of me? How rude, Eve.”

“Ro shut up and put some clothes on for crying out loud.”

“Gee, why so bossy? You didn’t seem to mind a few minutes ago.” She winked at Eve and continued under Eve’s expectant glare. “I would love to, but you are wearing my shirt.” She smirked. She loved pushing Eve’s button.

Eve fumed. It was going to be a long morning. Wait no! make it a day, maybe much more than that. “You’re an asshole.”

“Maybe, but a beautiful one.” She smiled innocently.

Eve rolled her eyes. “Can you be serious for one second? We have lots of things to discuss within the next thirty minutes.”

“Yes I agree” Villanelle chirped in. “What is this, Eve, for instance?” She picked up a plain grey thick slipper-sock. “Is it a slipper? Is it a sock? Or both at the same time? How does it work?” She shook her head and added enthralled by the item “So confusing”.

“It’s both. Will you let that go? I meant IMPORTANT things to talk about.”

“Like marriage stuff?” Villanelle asked. “Like which bedsheet we should pick for our new home? Oh! I hope you don’t want kids by the way because that would be a deal breaker for me. They are such little shit!”.

“Yes marriage stuff.” Eve said choosing to ignore the rest of the sentence. Despite her teasing, they were getting closer to the subject Eve wanted to address. 

“Well I’m all ears Baby” Villanelle said sitting on the bed.

“And stop with the pet name. Just call me Eve, okay?”

As Villanelle had made no effort to cover herself, Eve, annoyed, took off the shirt she was wearing to hand it to Villanelle and put one of hers on instead.

“Okay Baby”.

Eve rolled her eyes. Villanelle was going to be the death of her.


	4. So we’re… married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle continue their conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here is the next chapter ;)
> 
> As always, I hope you will like it. Enjoy and see you soon :)

Eve was nervously pacing back and forth in the hotel room, deep in thoughts trying to make sense of the peculiar situation she was in. Villanelle’s eyes were following her across the room, never faltering.

“So we’re….”.

“Married?” Villanelle supplied while bouncing on the bed visibly excited or impatient for some unknown reason.

“Married.” Eve tested the word. Well her celibacy didn’t last long. “And you don’t remember anything either.” Eve continued.

“Nothing.” Villanelle replied. She paused and tried to think “Wait! Maybe…” a bit of hope grew inside Eve. The blonde paused again frowning her eyebrows “Nope. False alert.” Eve groaned.

“And you have a ring too.” The brunette said matter of factly. Villanelle smirked and nodded. She made a point to proudly show Eve her hand, just like a recently engaged person would, to show off to their friends. The ring was golden and simple yet very elegant. It complemented the blonde’s hand perfectly.

Eve was starting to hyperventilate as more and more pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

“Eve don’t worry. Maybe it’s just for show. We should have a certificate if we’d actually gotten married.” A piece of paper forgotten on the floor caught Villanelle’s eye. She picked it up and exclaimed “Exactly like this one.”

No no no no no no, Eve felt the panic rise inside her. It’s almost as if her world came crashing down on her. They had actually done it. They had gotten married, in Las Vegas no less, while drunk, just like two blithering idiots. She now was one of THOSE people. Except she guessed THOSE people married strangers and not assassins they had been pining for, for a long time. Which decidedly made their situation worse in comparison to that of THOSE people.

What had happened last night? What had she been thinking? Why had they been so careless? Getting married only a few weeks after the finalization of her divorce with Niko. Getting married so quickly after such a lengthy relationship. Getting married to none other than the hot psychopath (although Eve was not so sure of that anymore) / assassin she could not stop thinking about. Sleeping with villanelle would have been one thing. But marrying her was on an all other level. And… she did… both… presumably.

Hugo would never let her hear the end of it if he were to learn about this. But deep down, and what she would never admit out loud, and especially not to her new wife, is that what bothered Eve the most was that she could not remember any of it. Deep down, Eve was tremendously happy to be reunited with Villanelle. She had missed her so much. But she had a reputation to uphold. She did not want to appear ‘too easy’ to Villanelle. She was scared that if she melted in her embrace right away and did not make it a little difficult for her, the assassin would eventually get bored of her and then Eve would literally have nothing left. It’s true, the only thing they have now is each other. Everyone else is gone… or dead.

Eve composed herself. They had gotten married and they could not remember a thing. Okay, they had established that. But other things needed to be clarified.

“What were you doing here, in Las Vegas? In this hotel?” Eve inquired.

“I wanted to see you.”

“Don’t bullshit me Villanelle.” Eve said annoyed.

“Ok Ok. Eve, relax. You need to unwind a little bit. I was doing Konstantin a favor. And I decided to stick around for a bit hoping I’d see you. This is the truth.” Her gaze caught Eve’s eyes with a mixture of melancholia. “I have missed you.”

Those words and the look Villanelle gave her resonated deeply into Eve and triggered something inside her. She suddenly forgot about the investigation. She could tell that despite the jokes, Villanelle was being sincere at that moment. The jokes were probably only a mean to protect herself from letting her walls fall down completely. And also, probably because she was still a lovely asshole. Villanelle was still herself, but with emotions. It must be hard to cope with those when you’ve almost never had to in the past. Eve knew she had changed. It showed. Something about her had been hitting different since she saw her at the tea dancing, before they left each other. However, she did not know why. What had happened to her?

There would be time later to ask Villanelle what she was helping Konstantin with. And Eve actually had a pretty good idea what the answer was given their findings on the surveillance footage. It was her and Villanelle right now. It was about them. Eve let her heart speak. To hell with MI6’s investigation at the moment, she had waited so long for this, for their reunion even though she never in a million years would have imagined it taking place like this.

“I have missed you too.” She wanted to add something but her mouth spoke before her brain had time to catch up. “I could not stop thinking about you… You were … everywhere.” Eve mentally slapped herself. There goes the not showing feelings and playing the hard to get card. What she said did not even make sense. How could this woman have the power to turn her brain into mush?

But Eve should have known better. This emotional break was not gonna last and Villanelle would instantly switch back to teasing. After all, it was easier. And Eve had just given her the necessary material.

“Everywhere ? Wooo lucky me. Soooo does that mean you masturbated about me too, Eve?” The brunette became tomato red and Villanelle added “Come on Eve, there is no need to be ashamed, it is perfectly natural. ”

Eve didn’t have the strength to argue with her, she also knew it would lead nowhere.

“I have, are you happy?” Eve snapped.

“Tremendously” The blonde said with a rasp voice. “How’s Niko by the way?” she then asked popping the O.

“Fine I guess? Especially since we got divorced.”

“Wait! The Mustache is finally completely gone from your life? Just when I was thinking naughty Eve had committed bigamy with me. Not the kind of crime I usually commit but one I would not have been opposed, but only with you” The blonde winked at Eve.

“Don’t get excited.”

“You got me excited, Eve.”

“Anyway, we didn’t commit bigamy because I am no longer married …. or was no longer married.” She corrected.

“You didn’t but maybe I did?” Villanelle appeared to be in deep thoughts faking nervousness. “I can’t remember whether she got the whole thing annulled or not. Oops guess we’ll find out soon.” Villanelle, of course, had said that on purpose to try to arouse some jealousy in Eve.

“You got married?” Eve said shocked clearly jealous.

“Might have?” she said guiltily.

“What? When? Where? With whom?”

“Don’t worry Eve, she meant nothing to me. She was my rebound, from you after you rejected me in Rome.” She said a bit harsher than she intended to.

“How does that make things better?” Eve spat throwing her hands in the air.

“And I am so happy you’re not dead, for the record.”

“What happened?” Eve interrupted trying to stop Villanelle from changing the subject.

“Let’s just say Dasha crashed my wedding, we fought. It was ugly. And… I just left with her?.” I don’t even remember her name. Does that make me a bad person?” She said the last part pretending to care.

“But. How did you meet her?”

“After I shot you… and I’m sorry about that.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Anyway, I had to flee Rome so I went to the airport and I saw really beautiful shoes. And when I say beautiful, it’s an understatement. Those shoes Eve! You wouldn’t believe.”

“Can you just answer the damn question please?” Eve interrupted her.

“I am Eve. I promise this is important to the story. So, these marvelous shoes belonged to a beautiful woman. Not as beautiful as you for the record.” She said ogling her

“You charmer.”

“With you always.” She winked and continued her little story. “Then I asked her where she was going and I went with her. It all happened really quickly. She was veryyy rich, she had such a huge house I had never seen anything like it in my life and I have been to plenty.” She paused. “So I guess this is our second marriage for the both of us. Better make it work then.”

“I did not envision you as the marrying kind.”

“Oh, but you know, I’m fuuuull of surprises Eve”. Villanelle said a bit salaciously.

“I don’t think I wanna know.”

“Shame. That’s not what you said last night.”

Eve jumped. “You remember?”

“I’m kidding, I don’t remember anything. I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

Suddenly Eve thought of something. Maybe there was an easy way out of this mess. “What name did you use with her, to get married?”

“Erm I don’t remember?”

“You did not use Oksana Astankova by any chance?”

“No. I always have great aliases. Besides Oksana is too personal. I wouldn’t use my real name with just anybody.”

“OK so no bigamy then because you used that name last night.” Eve chose to ignore the part about Villanelle not using her name with just anybody. “What’s more your aliases are people that don’t exist. And Oksana Astankova is still dead?

Villanelle looked at her weirdly.

“I meant legally, isn’t she ?”. Eve added.

“Supposedly?” Villanelle replied unsure.

“Oh thank god, so we’re not really legally married then. Pheew”. Eve felt a bit relieved that the marriage was not legally binding. She knew she would have to go through some red tape to have that predicament solved, but that was doable and would be much easier than having to go through a divorce procedure.

Eve glanced at Villanelle who seemed just a tiny bit hurt by her words for an instant. It was just a twitch in her face that gave her away that would have been invisible to most people but not to Eve.

Villanelle felt like a pang in her heart when Eve appeared so relieved. Of course, it was a weird situation they found themselves into. But still, the way Eve looked when she realized that they were not actually married hurt her deeply. But she would not admit it. Villanelle had worked so hard to put herself back together after the events that took place a bit over four months ago. After Konstantin. After… her mother. After the bridge. She felt rejected once again.

But Eve couldn’t be rejecting her like everyone else in her life had. Because if she was, this would perhaps be the hardest blow she would ever face and she was not yet ready for that. And at that point, she was not even sure she would recover.

Eve sensing the inner conflict within Villanelle quickly corrected herself “I mean I’m relieved it’s not legal because of the way it happened.” The not because it was with you part remained unsaid even though Eve tried with all her might to convey what she could not say aloud to Villanelle with her eyes. The blonde’s eyes sparkled suddenly, she had understood.

“But how about emotionally speaking?” Villanelle pursed her lips, trying to make Eve say out loud what she was thinking. “Even though it’s fake don’t you feel bound emotionally, Eve?” Villanelle said staring at her intently trying to decipher what the older woman was thinking with no luck.

Eve chose not to respond to that heavy question afraid of what the answer might imply.

“You seem better than the last time we saw each other. I’m glad.” She said instead.

“It took some time to come to terms with this new… me. Feeling things is so exhausting. I don’t know how you do it.” She sighed.

Villanelle had changed the tone of the conversation. It had become serious, once again. Eve, knowing how hard it must be for Villanelle to open herself got up and came to sit right next to her, letting their shoulder touch ever so slightly. Both shivered at the contact. She wanted to show Villanelle that she was here and could talk to her. That she would not leave her. Not again.

“It’s not easy. Sometimes it hurts like hell” (Like when we left each other on that bridge). “Some other time it feels amazing,” (Like now). “But we find ways to cope, because we are human.”

“Knowing that someone actually wanted me for who I was, am, helped me a lot. Thank you Eve”.

“For what?”

“For giving me strength. For helping me feel things. For.., being you?” Villanelle offered vulnerably.

It was such a rare moment to see Villanelle so open and showing raw emotions.

Eve took her hand in hers and squeezed smiling at her.

“You’re welcome. And thank you for… waking me up.” Eve said looking into her wife’s hazel eyes.

Villanelle reciprocated the gaze. The atmosphere suddenly changed and was now filled with a new kind of tension. The air had become thick. The look the blonde gave Eve was so intense that the Asian woman felt as if the world outside them did not exist anymore. Villanelle‘s eyes were expressing a mixture of many different emotions including worry, tenderness, yearn, melancholia and… love? And to say that not too long ago she was convinced that the woman in front of her, feeling so many emotions at once was a psychopath. It was just the two of them, alone. Villanelle tucked a wayward lock of Eve’s amazing black hair behind her ear. She took advantage of that opportunity to let her hand caress Eve’s soft skin in the process. She leant into the touch and closed her eyes for an instant. Villanelle bit her lips and her eyes darted towards the brunette’s lips Eve noticed and gulped. Villanelle cupped her cheek and as she slowly started to get closer and closer. But Eve panicked and broke the spell.

“Erm We should get going. Carolyn must be expecting us.”

The moment was gone.


	5. That's my leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual lunch between our favorite newlyweds and Carolyn :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is chapter 5, I hope you will enjoy it :D  
> As always thank you for reading :)

“Eve, here you are. I thought Villanelle was going to join us. I booked a table for three” Carolyn said a bit surprised.

“Oh, she is. She had something to take care of. She will be here shortly.” Eve replied hoping that the blonde would, for once in her life, behave. Speaking of the devil, Villanelle just got off the elevator and was walking toward them.

She had changed and was now wearing an emerald green suit that fitted her in all the right places which made her look her best. Her hair was down, and her blonde locks were cascading on her shoulders. She had a bit of make up on that brought out her beautiful eyes, but it remained very discreet. And her perfume… Eve could not look away and gulped loudly. Villanelle was very satisfied with herself and with the effect she had on Eve. She glanced at her mischievously while getting closer and kissed her on the cheek.

“Sorry for being late baby.”

Then she turned and eventually acknowledged Carolyn standing right next to Eve. “Hello Carolyyyn, long time no see.” Villanelle purred.

“Good Morning, Villanelle.”

“Such a coincidence to see you here. And on my honeymoon no less.”

“Is it now?” Carolyn raised an eyebrow.

“You simply had to ask, if you wanted to be a witness at our wedding.” Villanelle did not leave enough time for the older woman to reply and continued. “Let’s go eat, I am starving. Way too much physical activities last night.”

Eve blushed profusely and muttered something unintelligible. She elbowed Villanelle in the stomach to tell her to shut up before pushing her towards the restaurant. Villanelle was having way too much fun with this. And Eve was secretly appreciating this newfound banter between them. But she was working. It was not the time for sexual innuendos with her favorite assassin.

A waitress sat them at a round table in the middle of the restaurant and asked the little group if they wanted anything to drink.

“Just some water for me please” Eve responded.

“What? No Eve! Today is a big day! We have to celebrate.” Villanelle then turned to the waitress and flashed her biggest smile. “Bring the best champagne you have please, we are celebrating our wedding.” She moved her chair closer to Eve, grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her another kiss on the cheek. “Isn’t that right baby?” The blonde then looked at the waitress again “She is so gorgeous, I’m so lucky.”

“Oh Congratulations!” the waitress said not looking too uncomfortable. She must be used to weird people and situations such as this Eve thought. She then glanced at Carolyn nervously. The Asian woman could not tell whether she was amused by the situation or desperate and was trying to hide it. Her face was, as usual, unreadable. Maybe it was better that way.

“I’ll have a gin and tonic.” Carolyn ordered. She waited until the waitress was gone to continue. “So, Villanelle, what really gives us the pleasure?” 

“Oh! You know travelling here and there, having fun, living the life … marrying Eve.”

Eve choked on her own saliva.

“I talked with Konstantin and he told me you were helping him with a familial matter. His daughter. However, our conversation had to be cut short. He told me you would explain everything”. Carolyn continued not playing along Villanelle’s childish game.

Villanelle looked at Carolyn then at Eve then at Carolyn suspiciously. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

“You don’t, but if you want to help Konstantin, we are on the same side… for different reasons.” The older woman said matter of factly, still suspicious of the role he played in her son’s death.

“Let us help you.” Eve added putting her hand on Villanelle’s and rubbing small circles with her thumb. Eve notice a small shiver running through Villanelle. It lasted only an instant and could easily have been missed had she not been paying attention.

Villanelle did need help. She had no one else to turn to. Her mission was already a disaster. She had already involved Eve and put her in danger. The Twelve knew what she meant to her and would not hesitate to use this information. Sharing with MI6 would not make things worse. She took a deep breath. 

“Ok… I don’t know if you know this, but Konstantin was supposed to run away with Irina. However, things … got messy…”

“What happened ?” Eve asked picked with interest.

“Turns out Irina killed her mother’s boyfriend just as they were about to go on the run.”

“What??” Eve gasped in horror while Carolyn’s face remained stoic.

“I knooow, it surprised me too. I didn’t think she had it in her. She was such a boring little shit.”

“But why would she do this? Irina is a very smart kid. It does seem a bit out of character.” Carolyn inquired.

“When we last talked, she seemed pretty pissed at him.” Villanelle said shrugging her shoulders.

Carolyn and Eve both glared at Villanelle questioningly.

“Don’t look at me like that! I never told her to kill him.”

The glare continued.

“OK! Maybe I did encourage her implicitly, but nothing more. She did it by herself.”

“How did she do it?” Eve finally asked.

“She ran him over with a car.”

“But why didn’t Konstantin leave with her right away.” Eve asked visibly waiting for more.

“I think he was in shock, and the police arrived very quickly. She was arrested and brought into a Russian Juvenile detention center.”

“And Konstantin just left her there?” Eve asked astonished.

“Noooo, of course not. He tried to get her out several times, but he failed and had to run away without her. Apparently, she was really pissed at him for leaving her to rot in a cell to go vacationing under the sun.”

“Do you know what happened next?”

“About two months and a half ago, he learned Irina had disappeared. He believes the twelve broke her out in exchange for her to work with them, or they simply kidnapped her. Probably to get back at him. Or to get him to come out.”

“Wooo, that’s a lot.” Eve said trying to process this new information.

“And how exactly are you helping Konstantin?” Carolyn asked still serious as ever.

“Watching her, helping her, get her back? Whatever’s necessary. He didn’t exactly know either.”

“And why would you do this? I didn’t think Konstantin and you left on good terms.” Carolyn inquired suspiciously.

“I was bored, needed something to do to stop thinking.” She paused. “Maybe to prove myself that I was more than just a killer… or a beautiful monster.” She said dejectedly before pushing those thoughts aside. “Anyway, it was a welcome distraction.” She kept silent that one of the reasons she accepted (maybe one of the main actually) was because she was hoping to see Eve again.

“And what have you found out so far?”

“She seems to have taken a position similar to mine. Doing the same kind of job I used to for them. Killing. She also has a mentor. She’s young and needs training.”

“Who’s her mentor?”

“I don’t know that yet. I’ve seen her once but never actually met her.”

“Could you describe her?”

“I think so. I also think Helene is managing her from afar, giving her the targets.”

Carolyn was deep in thoughts. “If you still want to know what ‘the canteen tastes like at MI6’, I would be delighted to take you up on that offer. I’ve reconsidered.”

“And do spy stuff?” Villanelle’s face light up.

“Naturally.”

“Do you hear that Eve. We’re gonna be spy wives.” Villanelle said clapping excitedly.

They were interrupted by the waitress coming back with their drinks.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Do you have cake? Lemon drizzle?”

“Yes, we do.”

“I’ll have that.”

“For the main?” The waitress asked not surprised at all.

“Duh! For which part otherwise? Make it big. I’m starving.” The blonde replied excitedly.

Eve smiled, how could Villanelle be at the same time so dangerous, focused, such a child and so cute.

“What else?”

“I’ll have the salmon please.” Carolyn said handing her menu to the waitress.

“The omelet for me.” Eve replied.

“Perfect I’ll be right back”. The waitress left and allowed them to continue their conversation.

“In that case Villanelle, I hope you’ll consider coming with us to London this afternoon.” Carolyn continued.

“First class?”

“No. Our budget is much lower than that of the Twelve I’m afraid. Is that going to be a problem?”

“As long as I can sit next to Eve on the plane, I will survive.”

“Good.” Carolyn pursed her lips.

“To spy wives.” Villanelle toasted lifting her glass.

“Don’t make me regret it Villanelle.” Carolyn said.

A small and heavy silence fell on the table.

“We have to be careful though. Especially you Vil’” Eve eventually said before turning towards Carolyn. “The Twelve might actually be after her. She… We killed Dasha. We killed one of them.”

“And Rhian.” Villanelle added deep in thoughts.

“Who?” Eve asked.

“Their not so promising new assassin. The one who interrupted our tea dancing. I had no choice. She would have ruined everything.” She said looking for validation in Eve’s eyes. She seemed to find it.

“Ok, so like Konstantin, you are at the top of the list of people the Twelve would want dead.”

“I could be the bait if you guys need one.” The blonde joked.

“Let’s hope it does not come to that.” Carolyn said coolly.

“No!” Eve interjected visibly terrified at the thought. Villanelle smirked.

They spent the rest of the meal eating in mundane conversation. Eve made sure they avoided any subject related to their supposedly wedding the night before. However, Villanelle rapidly got bored. To distract herself, she had started to caress Eve’s leg with her foot, up and down, trying to elicit any kind of reaction. To her disappointment none came. Eve was focused. When she had felt Villanelle’s foot, her body had tensed right away. Nevertheless, she had to appear normal and ignore her. Even a glare would have given the assassin great satisfaction. Thus, she did her best to ignore the feeling and continued the conversation. Villanelle stopped eventually, a bit disappointed. She could not always get her way. Eve was proud of herself for resisting.

But when Carolyn started to engage in small talk with Villanelle to her greatest displeasure, Eve decided she would give the blonde a taste of her own medicine. Because this was highly unprofessional and she didn’t want Carolyn to fire her wife minutes after hiring her, Eve had to be careful. Villanelle was not the only one who could play footsie. She let her foot slide between her wife’s legs, slowly teasing. She thought Villanelle would have given her a look, anything. She decided to slide a bit higher.

“Eve?” Carolyn asked.

“Yes?” She responded a bit worried she had been discovered.

“That’s my leg.”

Eve spat bits of her omelet and half choked. She was mortified. Villanelle burst out laughing.

Fortunately, John chose this exact moment to show up and asked Carolyn to follow him. She excused herself and got up. While they were both leaving, John turned around and winked at the newlyweds as if he shared a secret with them. However, the wink went amiss because Eve was still horrified of having played footsie with her boss and Villanelle had started laughing again.

“Don’t say anything.” Eve commanded Villanelle who had still trouble catching her breath.

It took about five minutes for the blonde to calm down. Nonetheless, the brunette was still mortified as ever.

“I’m not opposed to a threesome Eve, if that is something you might want.” Then she laughed again.

“Shut up” Eve mumbled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Who was he?” Villanelle finally asked changing the subject, clearly interested in a good gossip story. Eve was relieved she accepted to let that slip go so easily.

“To be honest I have no idea. A former coworker? Former lover? Both? You never know with Carolyn.”

“Hu hu” she said playing with her glass. Eve looked at her fondly.

“So you called me Vil’ earlier? I like it.”

Eve blushed. Had she? She couldn’t remember, must have been a slip of the tongue. “Short for Villanelle.” She eventually offered.

“Nobody has ever given me a nice nickname before. I’m happy you were the first.”

“Me too.” Eve said taking Villanelle’s hand. What were they exactly besides wives with a non legal marriage? Friends, girlfriends, something in between? Something more? What was the etiquette? But Eve needed time to process all of this. Villanelle probably too. She was going to take it slow and see wherever it would lead them. There was no use in denying that there was something between them anymore. They had nothing more to lose, apart from themselves. Nevertheless, Eve was still curious about the previous night and could not seem to let it go. She needed to know what had happened. She was not in the habit of getting so drunk to have a blackout. But again, she was now doing lots of things she was not used to.

“Villanelle” She eventually said “We have to understand what happened last night. Somebody might have seen us? We need witnesses to get married.”

“We could take a look at the cameras if you really wanted to.”

“That’s actually a good idea. And visit the surrounding chapels.”

“I hope Elvis Presley didn’t marry us…That would be such a lack of taste.”

They both laughed lightly.

“But why do you care? It happened. And I’ve heard that alcohol makes you do what your heart truly desires.” 

“I know. I’m not disputing the fact that I … want you… not anymore… I just need to know what happened. It’s important to me, for us.”

“So, you finally admit it?” The blonde whispered softly. They smiled at each other.

***

Their small search was fruitless.

They easily got access to the tapes this time as they were not held in FBI custody. Eve just had to flash her badge to one of the managers and invent a minor theft story about a person MI6 was investigating. However, to both women’s surprise, the footage from last night was gone, erased. The time directly skipped from 9pm to 9am. That was weird. Had something happened last night in the span of those twelve hours? This couldn’t be about them, could it? Or did the network just malfunction?

However, none of those questions would be answered today. They had to cut short their little investigation to leave for the airport, preventing them from checking the chapels in the surrounding area. The story of their wedding would have to wait for now. MI6 had bigger fish to fry. 


	6. Villanelle, Eve’s wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is back in London to continue their investigation with a very curious Hugo. Will Villanelle do as she is told?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)   
> I hope you are all doing good.   
> Here is chapter 6 :D As usual I hope you will like it.   
> Enjoy :D

Eve spent the flight sleeping and drooling on Villanelle’s shoulder. She was exhausted and knew she would have to go straight to work when they landed. Villanelle on the other hand, was enjoying the intimacy they were sharing. She stroked Eve’s cheek sweetly and it drew a smile on the brunette’s face. Fortunately, Carolyn had chosen a seat a few rows behind (for her own sake probably).

It was decided that Villanelle would live with Eve during the investigation much to Eve’s dismay. Villanelle, as for her, was quite happy with this arrangement. “Married couples live together.” It didn’t matter that the marriage was not valid. Anyway, Eve had no say in the matter. They didn’t want the assassin attracting attention, it was safer for her and most importantly less expensive.

Indeed, Villanelle would not be openly working for MI6. She would be working as some sort of outside consultant hired by Carolyn, in secret. Of course, their team would be made aware of the new addition. However, Carolyn thought it would be better if Villanelle did not show up too much at the office, even though she knew the blonde always does whatever she wants. Villanelle was quite recognizable and infamous around the secret agency and after what happened with Paul, she didn’t trust anyone. Thus, their little investigation had to remain as much of a secret as possible. That’s why, on this fine morning, Eve was bringing Villanelle to her place.

“Wow this place is really small Eve.”

“Don’t pretend to be surprised, you’ve been here before.” Eve said knowingly putting her keys on the table.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about….” She went to sit on Eve’s bed. “Did you like it?”

“What?”

“My gift Eve. Keep up.” Eve caught up on what Villanelle was talking about.

“I don’t like teddy bears. They are psychopathic.”

“They are.”

Eve had started to unpack when she heard Villanelle’s voice. ‘ _Admit it Eve, you wish I was here’_. She was startled. Had Villanelle found the recording? Of course, she would find it, it was in plain sight on her bedside table. Why had she kept it here? Probably because she listened to it every night before going to sleep and was not planning on having Villanelle over anytime soon. She turned around, cheeks completely red to face a cocky assassin.

“I think you liked it.” The blonde grinned.

Eve’s brain was running at full speed trying to find whatever explanation she could give her wife as to why the heart recording was here that did not make her sound too… desperate.

None came. 

Villanelle played it again. And again. And again.

Eve was growing more and more embarrassed.

“Tell me, Eve, did it do it for you?” She meant it in a sexual way, of course.

“What?”

“My voice.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” She lied unconvincingly.

“It did.” Villanelle replied a bit giddily with pride.

She played the recording another time eying Eve suggestively on purpose. The Asian woman was starting to feel a familiar sensation creep between her legs. She had to stop her before…. Well now. While she was still able to have some control over her body. Or maybe it was already too late.

“Are you admitting it?” Villanelle asked raising an eyebrow. Eve gulped; she didn’t want to give Villanelle this easy win. But how much longer would she be able to resist?

Villanelle played the recording again.

“It’s a simple question Eve.”

She played it again.

“Admit it Eve.” The blonde then whispered.

That was it. Eve finally emerged from her torpor and yelled “Enough.”

The brunette made an attempt to snatch it away. But Villanelle had a good grip on the item. While resisting she pulled Eve towards her and both fell on the bed. Well, to be more precise, Villanelle fell on the bed and because Eve was also holding the recorder, she was pulled on top of Villanelle. They both stared at each other, breathes intermingling. Eve felt shivers running through her skin, probably due to their closeness and to the feel of the blonde’s body against hers. Both their heart quickened. Eve swallowed soundly as her mind was reminiscing their encounter on the London bus and the ‘smell me’ comment.

“Well I am here now.” Villanelle whispered softly, still with a hint of cockiness.

She cupped Eve’s cheek who melted at the touch. It would be so easy to give in, to kiss this beautiful pair of lips. It’s what they both wanted anyway. But she was not ready yet, and she also feared that Villanelle would become even more insufferable (if that was possible) after she got what she wanted.

Nevertheless, the brunette sobered up quickly and pulled away. Villanelle seemed a bit disappointed at the loss of contact. Eve was too.

“I only have one bed. And obviously no couch.” Eve winced looking around trying to change the subject and also realizing that they would actually have to share the bed.

“Don’t worry, we’re married now. Married people sleep on the same bed.”

“Don’t try anything funny.”

“I won’t do to you anything I haven’t done before.”

“That’s reassuring considering you shot me.”

“That’s what I said, no need to worry.” She grinned.

“Anyway, I have to head to the office. We have to sort some stuff before you can come. Make yourself at home. There’s food in the fridge. And L A Y L O W. Nobody is supposed to know you are here at the moment.”

“You are very sexy when you are bossy.”

“Villanelle”

“What. I can’t compliment my wife anymore?” Under Eve’s insistent glare Villanelle continued. “Yes, I heard you, lay low, no weird stuff.”

“OK. Erm I’ll see you tonight?”

The blonde woman got up and gave Eve a peck on the cheek. She knew Eve was not ready for anything more right now.

“Have a nice day baby.”

Eve rolled her eyes and left. They were so married….

Once the door closed. Villanelle looked around. How was she gonna keep busy. Her eyes stopped on the fridge and she smiled at the idea blossoming in her mind.

***

MI6 office

Eve took no time for small pleasantries when she arrived at the office and dived straight into work. She was hoping it would prevent her from thinking too much about the hot assassin she was putting up.

“Hugo, can you find me all suspicious murders that took place all over the world on influential people, people in finance, high ranking officials… in the past 2 weeks please? And see if any witness has seen a young teenager between 12 and 14 years old.”

“And good morning to you too.”

“Oh sorry, good morning. Rough night on the plane.”

“It shows.” Hugo stopped the teasing under Eve’s glare and went back to work mode. “Large range. On it boss. But that’s gonna take a while.”

“I know, it’s like looking for a needle in a haystack.” She said the last part more to herself. “Oh and find anything you can on Irina Vasiliev. Konstantin’s daughter. It seemed that she was held in a Russian juvenile detention center but was broke out a few months ago”.

“Ok” Hugo replied and got to work.

Maybe an hour after, Hugo finally broke the silence.

“So… are we really not going to talk about it?” He said suggestively.

“What ?” Eve replied too quickly, with her cheeks flushed.

“Eve.” Hugo replied matter of factly still amazed at the ability his superior had to deflect.

The Asian women was panicking now. Did he know? How? It is not in Carolyn’s habit to gossip.

He continued due to the lack of response on Eve’s part. “You went to Vegas Eve!”

“Yes?” Eve said trying to gauge what her friend actually knew.

“Well one doesn’t go to Vegas that often. How was it?” Eve’s reactions were too suspicious. He could feel the nervousness radiating from her. He was sure something happened there and wanted to find out what.

‘Hot. Dry.”

“That’s not what I mean. Eve it’s Vegas! People do lots of crazy stuff there. I know I would.”

“I was working.”

“Not at night though.”

“What are you hinting at?”

“Did you enjoy your night there? Did you win any money? Did you meet anyone?” Hugo asked wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

Eve did not respond, instead she pretended to be engrossed in whatever was on her computer screen.

“You seem” Hugo gauged her “different.”

“No Hugo. I was very professional. We had work to do. We don’t have time to go on vacation and tan on the beach.”

“Shame.” He replied disappointed and went back to work. He knew he would get to the bottom of the story eventually.

A few hours later, Eve stomach started to growl. She had not eaten anything since the plane (if what was served could be called food)”. She checked her phone to see if Villanelle had contacted her but they were no messages. That was weird. It was not in Villanelle’s habit to be obedient. Eve hoped she was not plotting anything funny.

“Baby, I brought your lunch.” Villanelle waved on the other side of the room as giddy as a child before making her way to her wife.

And here it is.

“Is this…?” Hugo whispered.

“No!” Eve mumbled.

“It is, though.” He insisted.

Villanelle was now a feet away from them.

“I’m gonna kill her” Eve thought very loudly. “What part of ‘lay low and don’t do anything stupid‘ don’t you understand?” Eve said clearly irritated.

Hugo sat back in his chair engrossed by the show taking place in front of him.

“But, you forgot your lunch this morning.” 

Eve took a suspicious look at what Villanelle had brought. “But you don’t cook. I hope you’re not trying to poison me.”

“What a high opinion you have of me.” Villanelle pretended to be hurt.

“How even did you get here. It’s MI-6, the building has better protection that the Queen’s castle!”

Villanelle smiled widely and pulled a stolen keycard out of her pocket. Eve facepalmed. Never underestimate her. At least she didn’t make a fuss to get into the building, which is something.

Eve took the bag from Villanelle’s arm carefully and pulled out a warm tupperware. She opened it to find a foul-smelling mixture. She held her breath.

“What is this thing even supposed to be?”

“A shepherd’s pie.” Villanelle replied proudly.

“Really?”

“I know it’s your favorite. I went to great length to get the recipe.”

“I don’t think I wanna know.”

“Yeah you probably don’t.” She remembered sequestrating Eve’s former husband and killing his girlfriend.

Hugo coughed to draw the intention. Of course he had recognized the blonde woman, even though they had never actually met despite working together on the Peel case. Hugo did not really know how he should be feeling. He knew that woman was very dangerous, even if she did not appear to be in the present instant. A bit of himself was somewhat scared of her, but it was probably due to the fact that she reminded him of Rome and his almost near-death experience. But she was also very hot. He got up.

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Hugo Turner, Eve’s favorite colleague.”.

“I’m Villanelle, Eve’s wife.”

He choked.

“Wife” He managed to say between fits of coughs.

“Newlyweds actually. You know how Vegas is.” She said showing her ring.

“Waa Congratulations. You forgot to mention that part.” He said smiling mischievously at Eve.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you. Especially after the night we sort of spend together, the three of us, in Rome.” He continued.

Eve’s eyes opened wide. 

“Eve, what is he talking about?” Villanelle said surprised.

“Nothing!” She said rapidly trying to erase the memory from her mind.

“Did you have sex with… him?” She said a bit disgusted waving at Hugo as if to prove a point.

“Hey I’m right here you know.”

Villanelle suddenly remembered her one-sided conversation she had with Eve that one night through the earpiece. “This was not how I was expecting you to… let go. But if he helped. I’m glad”.

“That’s it?” Eve questioned. She thought Villanelle would not have appreciated that she had brought someone in their “time together”.

“Yes Eve. I’m flattered the sound of my voice made you so horny you had to go have sex with…” She gestured again towards Hugo. “And I know he was just a tool you used and that you were thinking about me the whole time. Obviously.”

Eve was looking at her with her mouth wide open.

“And it confirms my theory that you are indeed into threesomes”. Villanelle continued teasingly. “Just tell me, you are not planning on sleeping with him again?” She now looked concerned.

“No.” Eve said mortified.

“Good because I would have to kill him otherwise.” She said half joking with threatening eyes. Hugo gulped.

“And what if I sleep with you instead?” Hugo said to show that Villanelle’s threats did not affect him one bit.

“I’ll rip your balls off.”

“Enough you too. You! Go back to work. You! Go home and don’t cause any more trouble, or you’ll sleep on the floor.

“Is it wrong to be slightly turned on right now?” Hugo asked

“Well I am.” Villanelle replied

“ENOUGH.”

They both shut up. Eve was afraid the two of them would actually team up to make her life a worse living hell than it already was.

“What is all this noise about?” Carolyn walked in the room. Her eyes stopped on Villanelle. “I thought you were not supposed to be here today Villanelle.”

“Change of plans?”

“Well I see you’ve met Hugo.” Carolyn then turned towards Hugo. “Villanelle will be working with us as a consultant for this case.” 

Villanelle sat down on a nearby chair and started spinning, making squeaky noise in the process.

Carolyn glared at her and said “If you’re here maybe you should meet our sketch artist and describe her the person you believe is Irina’s mentor. Follow me.”

“Wooow” Hugo said once she had left.

“Please don’t!”

“How was the sex?”

Eve ignored him.

They went back to work.

Another hour after

“I have something.”

“Irina was visited by a woman just before she was broken out of prison, but she’s not on any record. Whoever it was, wanted this visit to remain private, secret.”

“Did she have any other visitor, despite Konstantin?”

“No, not even her mother.”

Hugo played the black and white surveillance footage. The woman seemed to be in her late thirties, very elegant. She sat directly next to Irina. They seemed to talk for about 10 minutes. The woman then got up and… hugged her… and she left. Not much to go on. Her face could be seen briefly.

“Screenshot her head, maybe we can find out who she is.”

“Helene?” Villanelle had sneak in and was now standing behind Hugo and Eve. They both jumped.

“You have to stop doing that Vil’” Eve said still out of breath.

“Sorry.” She fake pouted.

“You know her?”

“Yes, it’s Helene. My former boss. I think she’s French.”

“Is this her real name?”

“I don’t think so.” Villanelle frowned.

“What do you know about her?”

“Well, she’s pretty high up in the Twelve… I think she’s killed before. She has a daughter too, little. Not much else.”

“Ok. That’s a start. Show her the footage.”

Hugo complied.

“Eeerr again with the inappropriate touching.” Villanelle said disgustingly when the hug part came on the screen.

“Do you think she’s offering her work?” Eve asked.

“That would be the only thing making sense here. Or she might be asking about Konstantin?” Villanelle thought out loud.

“We have to tell Carolyn.” Eve said then turned towards Hugo “Where are you with the murders?”

“I’ve got like fifty already?” Hugo replied

“Send them to me.”

“What are we looking for?” Hugo asked.

“I don’t know exactly yet. Irina is small and does not have much strength, so she has to use her brain. SO we can rule out any kill that was done in a fight, probably strangulation…”

Villanelle sat next to Eve while she was studying each case forwarded.

“Not this one. No. No…. This one ! In Geneva!”

“Eliza Pratt. She’s, or was, the head of a swiss bank in Geneva. It says she committed suicide though. She was found in her car, holding a pistol with a gunshot wound to the head ten days ago. And the angle, the position… all appear to show that it was self-inflicted.” Eve said.

“That could be Irina.” Villanelle agreed.

“Irina shot her? I didn’t think it was her style.” Hugo said hesitantly

“No, but she’s smart. She may have talked her into killing herself ?” The Asian woman replied.

“All the others require strength, or they actually caught the person who did it.”

“It would also make sense regarding the Geneva account Konstantin had been stealing from.” Carolyn said from behind, joining the group. This woman must have known something”.

“One of her colleagues said that she had received a mysterious phone call and then had left rapidly, very distraught.” Eve added.

“Can you trace the call?” Carolyn asked Hugo.

Hugo typed on the computer of a few minute. It seems the call was made from a telephone booth right outside her office.

“Do they have camera surveillance on the street?”

Hugo typed some more and got a video showing a small woman entering the booth, face hidden.

“There !” Eve pointed at the screen. “That could be her.”

“So what do we do now.” Hugo asked.

“See if she Mrs Pratt had any kind of contact with the account Konstantin used to still the money or with Konstantin.” Carolyn said matter of factly.  
  
“And we wait. She’s probably gonna be assigned a new target. And we’ll be ready.” Villanelle said.

“We need to figure out the pattern.” Eve added.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
